Farewell to the Dawn
by sethman610gmail.com
Summary: Sora had been through a lot even sense Xehanort set out to forge the X-blade. Now it was over. The organization has been defeated, those under Xehanort's control have been freed, and all of Sora's friends are safe at last. All, except for one, who's sacrifice was worth it, but will be missed. Predictions/spoilers for the ending of KH3. T for character death/funeral


**Disclaimer: This contains spoilers from the final trailer of Kingdom Hearts 3, as well as my own personal speculations for the game. Please check the last trailer out before reading this fan fic. Also, the events talked about in this fic are not 100% going to be in the game, it's just my own theories i've developed from the trailers. There's also a lot of talk about character death and a funeral, so be warned if you feel weird at that**

* * *

In and out. In and out.

Sora constantly kept an easy breathing pattern. In and out. In and out. Whenever he skipped a beat, he either found himself rubbing his face or tugging at his white button up underneath his new black coat and pants. He didn't have much to do while he waited for his friends. Outside of sit on a nice royal bench, practice his deep breathing, or look out the window behind him. The atmosphere from that high up Disney Castle was beautiful. The sky was clear as a whistle, birds flew with a song in their hearts, and the atmosphere as a whole created so much positivety

Which is why Sora felt partially regretful that he wasn't in high spirits at all today. Frankly, he was pretty close to having tears fall down like a waterfall, but his steady breathing was able to keep it in check. Most people would say it was alright to let any needed tears out, especially in these times, but Sora disagreed. I mean, how embarrassing would he be or how distraught would his friends feel if they saw the warrior that barely saved them all weeping in a fetal position like a little kid? At least until they arrived, he decided he needed to try and keep it in. Even so, it was quite possibly one of the keyblade's chosen's hardest tasks yet. If _he_ was here, he'd be able to help Sora out with this like it was nothing. But he wasn't here. Not anymore

Riku

The image of Riku saving Sora's life still haunted Sora, just as much as seeing his best friend's heart being ripped out of his evaporating body and shattering into pieces. A part of Sora constantly tried to convince himself that it never happened. That while everyone is crying, Riku would pop up like it was an April Fools prank. But a good majority of Sora had accepted it. Thanks to Riku, Sora was able to put an end to Xehanort's evil reign and save all of their friends, even freeing most of the people under the will of his heart, but that didn't make it any less selfish for Sora or anyone else. How could he just leave them all like that? How does he expect any of them, especially Sora and Kairi to go on with their lives without him? How could he do it all with a smile, not even bothering to say goodbye?

"Hey, Sora"

Sora looked up to see one of his friends seemed just as ready as he was. Kairi, looking down on Sora with a somber smile, with eyes that told him she was hurt. Her attire was less colorful and pink than usual, and instead consisted of a white sash in between her silver mini skirt and zebra colored top, with a navy blue jacket. Even if she was just as depressed as he was right now, Sora was still glad Kairi at least was still here. Seeing her being whisked away from his hands into the darkness was another memory that would stay in Sora's mind for a while, and it made him a little more over protective of his friends, but neither of them minded any of that. After all, they still had each other after everything was over, even if a big part of their lives had been taken away. They'd help ease each other's pain and would always be with the other

"You look really nice, Kairi" Sora complemented the red head standing in front of him

Kairi gave a slightly bigger smile and swayed in place for a bit "Thanks. You clean up nicely yourself"

Sora didn't say much of a word, but he did scoot over and offered a seat for the princess of light. Kairi happily obliged and sat right next to her personal knight in shining armor. Having her right next to Sora really did make him feel much better. The feeling of guilt and sadness never really left, but they were suppressed at least a tad bit more with her company. Still, he could tell Kairi wasn't feeling all too great either. Her smile said she was fine, but her eyes told Sora that she'd been through a lot. Seeing Kairi go up against the likes of Marluxia and that Xion girl Sora managed to rescue was quite impressive and gave Sora a lot of credit for her, but at the same time the battle as a whole came so soon in the girl's keyblade experience. Sora wasn't surprised to see how horrified she often felt in that battle and how somber she must have been today, but that didn't make it any less hard for Sora to witness

"Still hard to believe, huh?" Kairi broke the silence

"What?" Sora asked, even though he guessed the answer

"That we made it out. When you got pulled up into Kingdom Hearts, and when the darkness took hold of all of us, doubt started to crawl up. When I was all by myself, alone without anyone, I though it was all over and that we'd all die" Kairi's smile vanished, but only for a small moment

"But I kept remembering that promise you made to me, how you'd always come back to me. I knew you'd somehow figure a way to stop Xehanort, even on your own, and that you'd save us. All of us. When you rescued me, I was hardly surprised. I knew you'd win"

Sora gave out a bigger smile. Hearing how much Kairi believed in him filled him up with a lot of pride and confidence. And than he started to loose it, right when just a few tears escaped Kairi's own attempts to pretend to be happy

"I just wish you didn't do it alone. I just wish that Riku..."

Kairi couldn't even finish her wish before suddenly burying her face into Sora's black coat, no longer able to hold back any more tears. She weeped and weeped into Sora's shoulder, and he didn't care about even the thought of tear stains on his fancy clothing. He just cared about holding Kairi in a comforting embrace. He even let some of his own tears slip out, but not too many. Not now, while the love of his life was torn apart. Instead he kept rubbing and patting the back of Kairi's jacket, kissed her forehead god knows how many times, and let her give him all her frustrations and sobs

"Ssssshhhhh. Ssssshhhhh. It's ok" Sora whispered in a comforting voice "It's ok. Listen" Sora pulled his head away and lifted Kairi's chin so that they could look directly into each other's eyes, whether they filled up with tears or leaked a bit "I'll let you be as sad as you need to be today, but starting tomorrow, I begin a mission; a mission to make sure to at least attempt to stop you from crying anymore. Whatever it takes, you're going to be the happiest girl in the universe"

Kairi pulled away and rubbed her red eyes "You know that's going to be impossible, right? I'll still be sad now and again, defiantly tomorrow and the day after"

"Well I've done plenty of impossible things before. How hard can making you not cry be?"

Kairi glanced back at Sora with a small, but noticeable smile "You're a dork, you know that?"

"A dork on a mission"

Sora pulled kairi back into an embrace, but this time she leaned into him from the side. Now he was able to look down to see a slowly growing smile shine as he rubbed her back some more. It was nice. He hoped someday they'd be able to do this more frequently, during a more happier and lovely time

"You both doing alright?"

Sora turned his head and Kairi opened her eyes as they saw a familiar, and small presence ahead of them. The owner of this castle, and one of their greatest companions, Mickey Mouse. The mouse king seemed to go the extra step in dressing up, with a full fledged tuxedo, black pants and even his shoes were more of a muted slip on purple than his classic bright yellow ones. The only thing that remained from his regular cloths were his while gloves

"We're doing alright, your majesty. Just comforting each other is all" Sora explained

Mickey smiled at both of his friend's kindness "Well that's good to hear. Everyone needs someone to go to on days like these"

"You look very nice by the way, your majesty" Kairi muttered out

"Gosh, you don't think I went a little over board?" Mickey sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

"Nah, you look fine. I say it's better to go all the way than not at all" Sora assured the king

"Well that's good to hear. I just felt it was worth going the extra mile today"

"Sora!"

Across the hall, the 3 keyblade wielders saw one of Sora's most trusted partners over the years, Donald Duck. It was a tad bit off setting that the duck didn't bother to add pants for such a special occasion, but he looked, at the absolute least, decent with his blue collared pull over and purple coat. Though Donald did look quite a bit tired today and might need a good night's sleep tonight. Right behind him was Sora's other long term partners, Goofy. While the tall dog had more of a decency to wear grey pants, he didn't ditch his little hat, unlike Donald, but at the very least it was a less vibrant green and a dark blue instead. The rest of his attire consisted of a white button up, a black neck tie and red vest. He also didn't look like he was fully awake, but still kept that, well, goofy smile

"Hey guys" Sora waved at his friends "How did it go?"

"It went pretty well" Goofy boasted "We all got a lot of people coming"

"Sounds good! Wish I could have joined you guys"

"Ah, it wasn't all that great" Donald passed the wish off with a bitter tone "Frankly one of the hardest things I've ever done over the past 3 years. Besides, you all needed the most time to get ready"

"You both do look quite tired" Mickey admitted

"Oh it wasn't that bad"

Sora suddenly felt something jump up onto his shoulder. It felt like a bug. Sora knew exactly who it was without even needing to turn his head first to see a little cricket in a suit and blue top hat

"Hey Jiminy" Sora greeted his mini friend

"Evening, Sora" The cricket toped his hat off to the spiky brown haired boy "You're looking sharp as a whistle"

"Thanks. You look great yourself. So it was actually nice?"

"Absolutly. It felt like a trip down memory lane. Even got to see some new faces and stories to add to the journal. It was especially fun with Nami-"

Jiminy looked behind him for a certain someone, but they weren't where he thought they were. Donald and Goofy also looked behind them, and noticed the missing person as well. They each looked in any and all directions, but they weren't anywhere in range of sight

"Where is Namine?" Kairi asked

Mickey jumped at the realization of possibilities "You didn't abandon her, did you?"

"Absolutely not!" Donald tried calming them down

"We wouldn't forget about Namine" Goofy stated with confidence

Jminy began scratching the back of his head as soon as Goofy said what he said "Well, I mean, not again at least"

"I'm right here"

The duo looked behind themselves again, followed by Sora, Kairi and Mickey, to see a young girl turning around the corner to meet the group. Kairi's nobody, Namine. Her blonde hair was tied into a braid, but it was quite noticeable the braid was becoming untangled. Namine also wore a longer white lace dress than she usually did, this one reaching down past her legs. She also had a necklace with silver beads, and a white rose hair clip that she was carrying in her hands

"I was just having some hair problems is all" Namine toyed with the falling apart braid

"I can fix that if you want" Kairi offered, while patting the space right next to her on the bench

"You're sure? I wouldn't want it to be a hassle for you"

"Of course it wouldn't be a hassle. Not for you" Kairi patted the open seat even more

After a quick moment, Namine gave her counterpart a nice smile "Thanks, Kairi"

Namine passed Sora and their anthropomorphic friends to sit right next to Kairi, her backed turned so that the princess could do her work. Kairi undid the whole thing and started from the top

"So it went well?" Sora asked for a third answer from Namine

"Yep. It was a long ride, but we were able to get it all done. Though, not everyone was able to make it, unfortunately"

"Well, that's to be expected" Mickey admitted "With how many people we invited and how crazy it all sounds, there'd be some that couldn't or wouldn't come. Plus they all have their own issues on their worlds I'm sure"

"Yeah, If I'm being honest, I'm only expecting a few dozen guests" Sora confessed

"Oh, there will be more than that" Namine assured the boy, followed by a giggle from her, Donald and Goofy

"I'm guessing there's at least one more dozen?" Sora played along

"Maybe. Maybe not" Goofy kept the amount a mystery

Sora just shook his head at how unsubtle his friends were right now. He figured they were trying to find some way to brighten the mood, which Sora did appreciate if that was the case. But his debate on if that was the case or not was interrupted when he heard 2 new pairs of foot steps coming down the hall. Sora turned and saw two feminine figures Sora was able to recognize coming down to join the group. The taller one was Keyblade Master Aqua, or just Aqua. She was currently wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached past her legs, even farther than Namine's dress, a black bowler hat with a matching flower on it, and a necklace with a single rain drop on it. She seemed to be dragging another girl, Xion, by the had as the latter seemed very shy around everyone. Xion didn't wear much out of the ordinary for her, just her standard Organiz- _former_ Organization 13 cloak, but she did seem to have some blush and highlights on her face.

The blue haired girl tried to comfort the black haired one, but Xion still seemed to be insecure around everyone else. Aqua let go of Xion, though, when they joined up with everyone else that was waiting, and both girls simply waved at anyone who saw them. Sora decided he'd let Kairi have all the space she needed to help Namine and walked up to both newcomers

"Hey Aqua!" Sora greeted the older keyblade wielder

Aqua smiled at the boy's greetings "Hello, Sora. That's a very nice outfit you have on"

"Same to you. It sounds like Namine, Donald and Goofy got a lot of people to come"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Aqua turned her head to the walking talking dog and duck "Anyone I might recognize?"

"I'd bet a quarter on at least one person" Jiminy answered the blue haired woman's question

"Guess we'll see when we get there" Donald joined in

Aqua wasn't that annoyed and simply gave her friends another nice smile "Fingers crossed"

"You feeling a lot better, Aqua?" Mickey walked up to his fellow master and friend

"Much more in quite a bit. Thanks of course to a certain keyblade wielder"

Sora felt a bit awkward at Aqua's implications towards him and just laughed it off "Hey it was no problem" Sora tried changing the topic when her saw Xion standing behind Aqua "What about you, Xion? You feeling better?"

Xion stepped back at the question "Yes. Thanks for asking"

Sora could tell Xion was very insecure about her current position. It wasn't hard to see why. I mean, not to long ago she was swinging her keyblade against Sora, Lea and Kairi and was under complete control by Xehanort. Stuff like that wasn't uncommon at this point, after all Aqua fell into darkness and also fought Riku, Sora and Mickey all at a similar time, but there was one major difference between the two; Aqua felt more comfortable after the first apology, as she was already friends with Mickey and Sora, and even Kairi recognized her from all those years ago. Xion didn't and just kept saying she was sorry for everything multiple times. Made sense, as unlike Aqua, there were only really two people she felt comfortable enough to really vent out with; Lea and Roxas. From what she said, it sounded like Riku fell in the same boat, but with him gone she didn't really have many to talk with, despite their forgiveness and acceptance

Seeing how timid the replica acted at the moment, Kairi tried to make her feel less shy "You look very nice, Xion"

Xion looked over at the princess who braided her nobody's hair "It's not all that much. It's just my old cloak and some makeup"

"Hey, that's not a problem" Kairi motioned her to sit next to her and Namine

Aqua gladly stepped aside and behind the black haired girl. Feeling the pressure of the situation, Xion did just what they wanted and sat right behind Kairi as she continued fixing Namine's hair

"She seems very nice" Aqua quietly told Sora "I just wish she came out of her shell more often"

"I'm sure she will eventually" Sora assured the master "It's just a bit of an awkward transition for all of us. At least you're trying to make the effort of being friends with her"

"I can just see where she's coming from. Hopefully soon, Me, Terra and Ven can all hold a conversation with her like Roxas and Lea can"

"Speak of the devil, he shall appear"

The keyblade wielder's talk was interrupted when they felt a presence or two behind them. They both turned to see three, actually, men in the same cloak Xion was in. Lea and Roxas both gladly walked up to the group, but behind them was Isa. While the two former keyblade wielders walked in with a smile, Isa still seemed to have that frown often assorted with him when he was a nobody. Even though his eyes were no longer gold and went back to being green, Sora still felt he kept some of the coldness from his time as Saix. But even with his lingering coldness, Xion didn't hesitate to look back at them and felt an incredible amount of Joy when her friends were finally done. Roxas waved over to her and Xion wasted no time to rush over to her friends. She immediately hugged Roxas and he hugged back. Lea also joined in and wrapped his arms around both of his friends, and they hugged him back too

Lea took a closer look at Xion "Going a little extra mile, huh?"

"Just a little make up is all. Aqua mostly did all the work" Xion admitted, which caused the mentioned to wave at the trio

"Well either way, it really suits you"

"Yea, you look very nice, Xion" Roxas admitted

Xion felt her smile grow at both of her friends support "Thanks, I'm glad how it turned out too"

The group hug disbanded, but Xion stuck close with her friends now that she actually had some people to be with today. Lea shifted his attention to the grinning spiky haired boy in front of them

"Yo, Sora. Nice choice of suit, you're looking good" Lea complemented his friend

"Hey thanks, nice to see you both too"

"Same here" Roxas extended his hand out for a fist bump, which Sora gladly took "Sorry we didn't go a little more extra like the rest of you"

"Hey, it's fine. Nobody is going to be strict on anyone's cloths, I swear"

"Even still..." Jiminy chipped in "Why are you all just wearing your organization cloaks? Some people may think you're all still rotten apples"

"A typical funeral calls for pure black" Isa stepped up for his former members "While some of you feel comfortable to following that rule, we don't and feel the cloak is perfect attire for the occasion"

"I thought it was because you didn't want to burden anyone to help pick out other cloths" Xion scratched her head in confusion

"Wh-what? No, it's not that" Isa was taken back from Xion's claim

"Yeah, weren't you saying stuff like "we were the enemy, asking for favors will weaken our bond" or whatever?" Roxas asked

"I said no such thing! I just-"

"Did you just want to be lazy for once?" Lea jokingly asked his friend "Never thought I'd see the say"

"I just felt it as appropriator to wear it! None of you had to join me you know" Isa defended himself

"No, we didn't, but we also didn't want you to be the only awkward thumb sticking out" Lea slapped the blue haired man's back "...Well, ok I didn't want that, but Roxas also didn't want that for me, and Xion-"

"I get it" Isa interrupted with a frustrated smile "Suppose I should thank you all for thinking of me"

"I suppose you should"

Watching this interaction, Sora still didn't know how to feel about Isa. He understood Xemnas and Xehanort were manipulating him since becoming a nobody and that defeating them both helped him turn over a new leaf. He also kept in mind that Lea also redeemed himself several times now and that he and Isa were best friends before the organization. But what was weird for Sora was how much more... emotional Isa was. He was just so use to the cold stare, voice and attitude from Saix that to see him act more frustrated in an embarrassing way or to genuinely give a thank you was just off putting. It wasn't a bad thing, of course, it was just something Sora will need time getting use to

"Honestly, I'm kinda glad we went for the organization cloths" Roxas admitted "Saw a glimpse Terra helping Ven with his suit, and I got the feeling Ventus wants to die"

"I'm sure it's not that bad" Aqua assured Sora's nobody "Ven's a lot more mature than you would think"

Not a second later after Aqua's claim, the group heard a door slam open from the corner. Zipping by the Corner was a tall man with brown hair, wearing classic formal attire, Terra, seeming to wrestle with another male in the same attire but with the same hair as Roxas, Ventus. Ven seemed to be trying to run away from his taller and stronger friend, but Terra was just that, taller and stronger. Once Terra thought Ven was in his place, he grabbed a pre tied bow tie and wrapped it around Ven's neck. However, the blonde boy tried booking for it again and was stopped by the tie gripped by Terra and started gagging from the pain around his neck

"Come on Ven, just have to hook the tie and you're done!" Terra pleaded with his friend

"You're strangling me, Terra!" Ven gagged out as he continued to try and escape to bow tie

"I'm not, you're just struggling, which usually makes things worse"

As Terra continued to help Ven get ready, he noticed everyone was watching them. Sora, Xion, Goofy and Mickey gave a smile at Ventus's child like attitude, Lea and Donald both snickered at Terra's attempts to help Ven look proper, Roxas gave Aqua a smug look she didn't care for, and Kairi continued helping Namine with her hair

"Aqua, a little help real quick?" Terra, a little embarrassed, asked his fellow keyblade wielder

"Yeah, no problem" Aqua agreed, ignoring Roxas's "I was right" face

Aqua walked up to the struggling Ven and, gently but firmly, pushed him by the shoulders back to Terra. The latter keyblade wielder was able to connect the hook to the right hook and just quickly jabbed it in there and tucked Ven's white collar, finally finishing the outfit

"There" Terra and Aqua let Ven go "Isn't it better now that you're done?" Terra whipped a little sweat off his forehead

Ven kept on tugging the tie in frustration "It feels like this thing is strangling me! How long will I have to wear this again?"

"For a few hours at least, I'm afraid" Aqua disappointed her friend

"I'd rather fight Vanitas for the 13th time in a row"

"Well that's not going to happen again. I made sure of that" Sora boasted towards his nobody's lookalike

"Yeah, and I don't know if I should thank you for that or end you"

Aqua rolled her eyes at Ven's frustration and pulled him in for a quick hug "If it makes you feel better, you look very dashing"

"Yeah, you look like a real man with that on" Terra joined them in the embrace

All of the anger Ventus had shown seemed to vanish when his friends suddenly decided to hug him. The scowl on his face was replaced with a warm smile at the comfort he felt to be with his friends. Seeing the sight made Sora a little more happy. When talking to each of them individually, Sora could tell they were only showing a portion of how much grief they felt from being separated. So to see them together again was always touching, but far from as heartwarming as when Sora saw them reuniting at the end of the battle. Terra never got scolded at for letting Xehanort possess him, nor did Aqua for falling into darkness. They were just the happiest Sora had ever seen anyone in his whole life be. The only ones who'd probably be happier would be Sora when he came back to the islands with Riku where Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Mickey were. Though, when Sora thought of that moment with Riku, it did make him loose his smile a little more

Ventus noticed the drop in Sora's smile and slowly departed from Aqua and Terra "So, how are you holding up, Sora?"

"I mean, I've felt better, but I'm doing the best I can"

Aqua walked up to the younger brown haired keyblade wielder "If you ever need to vent out, you know you have plenty of friends who will listen, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I promise if I ever have to I will"

Aqua gripped Sora's shoulder firmly, like a mother to her son. The softness of the hold, plus the concerned look of Aqua, as well as Terra and Ven behind her, told Sora that she didn't mean "if you ever need to vent," bur rather "go ahead and vent." Sora didn't even try to battle the request and surrendered with a sigh

"I guess... I just..." Sora had troubles finding the right words, as small tears started escaping the boy's eyes "I'm sorry that I couldn't-"

"You shouldn't feel sorry for anything"

Sora's confession was interrupted by a certain blond nobody in a white dress. Sora's eyes, as well as everyone else's, were turned towards Namine. She couldn't return the look though, as Kairi wasn't done quite yet, so she continued without giving them eye contact

"None of this was your fault, you were just dragged into the conflict like most of us. You did your best and managed to save everyone"

"Except my best couldn't save _everyone_ " Sora quietly argued

"Only one person" Namine countered Sora's claim "And from how you described it, that was enough motivate you to win, right?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"No buts" Isa intervened and walked up to Sora "The fact that you defeated Xehanort once incredible. The fact you've done it three times in remarkable. You've saved the universe from darkness more times than you even realize, despite never being properly trained with the keyblade. Now is a time for mourning, but don't let your grief negate your accomplishments"

"Besides" Sora turned to Terra when he heard his voice "There are... other people who deserve to apologize more than you do"

When those words left the older keyblade wielder's moth, Ven wrapped his arms around one of Terra's and leaned on it. Aqua also walked up to her friend and pulled his head into her shoulder. With his free arm, Terra wrapped it around Aqua's back and pulled her and very closer in for another comforting hug. As the trio assured each other, Sora could hear the sound dangling zippers. Her turned once more behind him to see Lea and Roxas holding Xion close to both of them, as the young replica wore a very somber looking face. Sora of course understood that she, Terra and Aqua have done much worse under the control of the darkness and Xehanort, but did that mean Sora wasn't allowed to also feel sorry for himself? Or that he shouldn't feel like Riku died because of him? He didn't think so, but it looked like at least those 3, Isa and Namine say otherwise, and Sora didn't know exactly who was right

Roxas turned over to Sora, looking very conflicted for whatever reason "I know this might sound cold, but I think Riku's sacrifice was worth it, even if none of us want to admit it"

Sora felt a few more tears come down, which caused the boy to rub his eyes "I still wish he didn't"

"So does everyone else" Roxas didn't say much more and just went back with Lea to comfort Xion

"How about you, Kairi" Lea turned over to the princess of heart

"I'm done"

"Hey, it's ok to talk about it, especially toda-"

"Huh? No, I mean I'm done with Namine's hair"

Kairi stood back up and allowed Namine to feel the fixed braid. The nobody moved her hands through her hair and moved it so that it would drape over her shoulder. Namine got back up and faced everyone so they could see the revamped hair style

"How does it look?" The blonde girl asked

"Nice, very nice" Lea said as he walked up to her, dragging an impressed Xion and amazed Roxas with him

"Yeah, you look very nice Namine" Roxas complemented the girl in white

Namine gave out a nice smile "Thanks. And thank you, Kairi"

"It was nothing, really" Kairi assured her counterpart

"You really know your stuff, don't you?" Xion complemented the princess of heart

"I guess. I just wanted to help Namine"

"Well you did. Thank you, Kairi"

Namine walked up to her somebody and gave her a nice hug, to which Kairi happily returned the favor

"Well than I think we're all ready" Jiminy examined the group "What about you, Sora? You ready to go?"

Sora felt all the eyes i the room fall on to him. Each of them showed off their concern towards Sora as he also examined the group. Everyone seemed to be dressed right for the occasion, they were all here, and it sounded like there were people waiting for them all to arrive. It looked like they were indeed ready, even if Sora still felt a little scared to go on the inside. But he knew he had a duty to go see this through. For Riku

In and out. In and out

"Sure. Let's go"

* * *

 **Author's note: Ever since the Aqua reveal trailer for KH3, the thought of a permanent death in the game started coming in mind to me. They were made even stronger when Nomura himself said the ending might be hard to accept. Now he did later say it wouldn't be as dark as we all thought at the time, so it's not going to be like "rocks fall everyone dies" because, you know, it's still a disney game, but I still feel there will be something somewhat on the level of a character dying. From day one of that though, my biggest candidates were Terra, Lea and Riku, and after that final trailer with the shot of Riku saving Sora, I believe Riku has a 50/50 chance of not making it out of the game. Of course there's always the chance that i'm absolutely wrong and that nobody dies, or that it's Sora or whatever, so I'm of course open to whatever will happen...**

 **but even still, after that trailer I began to come up with this idea and just really started to love, until i said "Why not? Who's says I can only limit myself to crossovers?" Now I had planned to try and get this story done before the release of KH3, but due to my laziness and writer's block, it doesn't look like that will be the case. So my goal was to get this chapter out as fast as i could before the game came out. That way, no matter what happens in the actual game, I have a pass to continue writing without getting called out for being inaccurate to the story. I'm also hoping to get the next chapter out before the game comes out, but we'll see**

 **Speaking of future chapters, I plan on this story being 4-5 chapters, however I have gained a few ideas of the aftermath of the initial plan. If this story gets enough positive feedback or people who are on bored with it, I'd be willing to write either a spin off story or some extra chapters to go along with it. So please, let me know in reviews and such as the story goes on if you want to see an aftermath of the story. I'm really excited to write this story, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a favorite, an follow, and review with thoughts on what happens afterwards, and I'll see you all next time**


End file.
